


Belum

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, Post-Break Up, Trying to get it right, Visitors in the night, post Elimination Chamber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley grumbled, pulling her pink floral kimono around her. Knotting the belt, she padded to the door, mentally cursing whoever stood on the other side. Between last night and tonight, she wasexhausted. All she wanted was the chance to relax, enjoy her hard-earned victory and ignore how stupid she’d looked in front of the world.





	Belum

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night after Elimination Chamber. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Belum-auxiliary verb- Not yet, perhaps, hopeful wish. (Indonesian)** _

Bayley grumbled, pulling her pink floral kimono around her. Knotting the belt, she padded to the door, mentally cursing whoever stood on the other side. Between last night and tonight, she was _exhausted_. All she wanted was the chance to relax, enjoy her hard-earned victory and ignore how stupid she’d looked in front of the world.

Sasha and Finn tried to drag her out, telling her they still needed to celebrate and a drink would do her some good. She shrugged them off, feigning an early flight. In all reality, she just didn’t feel like being around people.

Now, someone was at the door. This was the last thing she wanted. _Why_ did the universe insist on making her be social?

“Better be important,” she mumbled, throwing the door open. “Can I help you?” She blinked, trying to make sense of the person before her. Then, convinced she was dreaming, she shut the door. Finally, she reopened it, surprised to see he hadn’t been a hallucination. “Oh, you’re real!”

“Not sure why you’d think otherwise…” he mumbled with an awkward laugh. He glanced down the hall, making sure no one else skulked around and stepped forward. “I brought these for you.”

“Oh, Elias…” Her voice drifted off as she accepted a cellophane wrapped bouquet of daisies. She brought the flowers to her nose, and inhaled their sweet scent. “I have no idea why you’re here but… thanks.” She opened their door wider, and stepped aside. “Do you want to come in?”

They’d gone on a few dates earlier in 2018 but it hadn’t been anything serious. There was _something_ there but whatever that was freaked him out so much that he basically disappeared.

It hadn’t ended well.

“Uh, sure.” His eyes widened in surprise as he followed her in. “You didn’t have to but….” His voice trailed off again.

“I actually kind of want to see you.” She filled a clear plastic cup with water and unwrapped the daisies. “These are gorgeous.”

“Wanted to say congratulations.” He exhaled, settling into a stiff wingback chair. “You earned it.”

“How’s your head?” Bayley settled on the chair arm and gazed down at him. “That Black Mass looked _brutal_.” She twined her fingers together, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“Well, I’m not concussed. Small blessing.” He reached up, pulling her kimono over her shoulder. He paused, allowing his fingers to linger over a giant purple bruise. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck?” She laughed, but grew sober. “I should be icing it but…” She gazed back, realizing the loosened tie allowing the kimono to slip down, showing off her shoulders. Tightening it, she coughed softly. “Thanks.”

“It’s almost 1 in the morning...” Elias glanced at his phone screen. “Maybe I should go and let you ice your shoulder.” He moved as if to get up, but she pressed a hand to his shoulder, stopping in. He gazed up, his eyes full of questioning curiosity.

“You can stay.” She bit her lip, averting her gaze. She untwined her hands, giving in to the initial urge. She tucked the stray strand behind his ear, ignoring the soft way he stared at her.

Bayley didn’t know what came over her as she embraced the moment. She hadn’t (really) given a second thought to him since their unique parting eleven months prior. Yet, here he was with a bouquet of daisies and she found herself going all goo-goo eyed over him. None of this felt natural, and all of it felt right.

“Are you sure?” he asked, seizing her hand between his bigger hands. “I didn’t come here with any intention of staying.”

“I’m not seducing you, if that’s what you’re implying.” She narrowed her gaze, making sure she kept her body loose and light. She expelled a breath, realizing she didn’t need to be coy. “I haven’t cuddled with anyone in a while.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Bayley did her best to ease the anxiety pecking at her core. She hadn’t meant to make a fool of herself. A strange man, who she kind of liked, showed up at her room and her first instinct was to invite him to stay and cuddle. That made all the sense in the world.

“I’m not against that,” he replied with a cheeky smirk. “Besides, this way I can make sure you ice that shoulder.”

Bayley blinked, her mind rushing to process his words. How had any of this actually happened? Was it all some insane dream?

“Sounds good. Let me go get some ice.” She jumped to her feet, shuffling towards the door. He stopped her, holding his hand out as he stumbled to his feet. “What?” 

“Ice bucket and room key,” he said. “I invaded your night, let me make it easier.” 

Bayley nodded, grabbing the keycard off the dresser. Under normal circumstances, she might have argued, insisting she didn’t need him to take care of her. In the present moment, none of that mattered. Nothing about tonight looked normal. 

With that in mind, it seemed to perfectly reasonable to have him stay over for a cuddle date. 

She didn’t know what- if anything- would come of their night. Maybe they were just two lonely souls passing in the night. 

Maybe she would wake up tomorrow with an entirely new perspective on the man in her bed. 

She would just go with the flow. 

After all, what was the worst that could possibly happen? 

-fin-


End file.
